


Just One Dance

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: ‘Just one dance.’ She finished in her head, not caring if she looked like a fool in this moment. Right now she’d do anything for just one dance with her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be short but sweet so it's good for you if you go into it while not expecting much.

Luz watched her from a hidden corner of the ballroom, the one behind the snack table where teens were less likely to be during events like these. She watched as Amity laughed and interacted with a large group of witches. ‘That’s just how it is when you’re popular’ Luz thought, not that she knew or would ever know what it’s like. But she’s okay with that, she definitely wouldn’t be able to handle the spotlight as well as Amity does. But if there’s one person who deserved it it’s Amity. And yeah maybe in the beginning Luz thought of her as the stereotypical mean girl that’s popular for some unknown reason but after getting to know her she found there was more to the witch than what she showed on the surface. Way more that it left Luz with this desire to find out as much as she could about the girl she can now happily call a friend. A thought that made her face heat up and had her smiling blissfully like a dork hoping no one would notice. 

But Amity did, for fate decided that she just had to look Luz’s way right at that same time.

At first her eyes were wide and her mouth made that little ‘o’ shape it tended to make when she was surprised by something but she quickly managed to compose herself as she looked away and laughed, hiding her lips behind a delicate hand. God she was just so cute. Too cute that Luz hadn’t noticed when she started moving or when the music changed from fast to slow. Hadn’t noticed when she reached a hand out or the words that came out of her mouth until it was too late. “Would you dance with me?” 

‘Just one dance.’ She finished in her head, not caring if she looked like a fool in this moment. Right now she’d do anything for just one dance with her. 

She expected Amity to say no, they were right in front of her popular friends after all. And who was she to ask the top student to dance? A human who could barely do spells and wore a tux atop a tutu. And that’s what the popular girl usually did in the stories even when it was someone she liked. 

But Amity wasn’t a trope, she was so much more. And even though her face was steeled in her usual unreadable expression, with the barest hint of nervousness around her eyes that was easy to miss unless you looked for it, she still took Luz’s hand. Hesitantly but she took it. Leaving her friends staring in shock as the top student accepted a dance request from the human. 

Most of them eventually moved on with their lives but Luz could still feel a few glares on her back. 

Slow dancing in the Boiling Isles was similar to that in the human world. A thought that would have been comforting if Luz actually knew how to dance but she didn’t so the realization didn’t actually matter. But Amity did know, of course she did, and she showed Luz where to place her hands. Around her waist, while she placed hers upon Luz’s shoulders. 

Despite not knowing how to dance Amity left it to her to lead though she patiently guided her and at first it must have looked really silly, especially to outsiders, but eventually she got the hang of it. It wasn’t too hard just a step here a step there, a spin. Hey this was easy, fanfictions always made it seem so much worse than it...is.

Because of the heels Amity had a bit of height on her so Luz had to look up to see her face and Luz came so close to having all her progress be undone for she could swear that she nearly tripped right then. 

Those gold orbs looked so gentle, and that smile so soft. Sometimes it was hard to imagine this as the same Amity she first met. The one who wanted nothing to do with her. 

“Not bad, for a human.” These days the moniker was said more endearingly as opposed to the derogatory way it use to be so Luz didn’t mind. She was a human after all so she wasn’t wrong for using it. 

“I casted a spell on my feet so that no matter what happens I wouldn’t fall, or step on your toes.”

“There is a spell for that actually.” The way she said that so seriously had Luz floored. 

“Wait really?” 

“No” Amity’s laugh was more eyes than sound but without a hand to hide behind and with Luz being so close she was able to fully bask in the glow of it. Her brain turned to mush. 

“God you’re so pretty; and I said that out loud...” 

The change in Amity’s expression went from happy to shocked so suddenly that Luz had feared she did something really bad. Oh who was she kidding, of course she did, any minute now Amity is going to shove her away and, wait when did her face get so red? Oh no was she gonna pass out before yelling at her? Get ready to catch Luz!

But she didn’t need to. Surprisingly enough, at least to Luz, Amity didn’t do any of those things. She looked away and said thank you in the quietest voice Luz ever heard her use. 

So surprised was Luz that she couldn’t stop herself from asking “You’re thanking me?” 

That was enough to have Amity roll her eyes and regain her composure. “You complimented me, what else was I suppose to do?” 

“Yell at me?” 

“I’m not always yelling!” 

“To be fair, you’re kind of yelling right now.” Luz chuckled as Amity glared at her. 

“The next time you ask me to dance, see if I accept.” 

“There’s a next time?!” The way she said that, with so much glee and excitement took Amity aback for just a moment but as the song came to an end she couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ll think on it.” 

The witch walked away before the human was even able to process what was happening but instead of letting it go she decided to follow after. 

“Wait! Amity! Just one more? Please!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I hope you like 'my stowy' (The irony here is that I usually dislike hearing people purposefully mess up words that way and yet I found it so cute when Dana's character said it)


End file.
